Dragon Ball Z: Rising Moon
by Tsukune sendo
Summary: When dark times approach, a new group of Saiyans must rise up to defend the ones they love. Join them on their epic journey, as they learn and grow, and as they come closer and closer to fulfilling an ancient prophecy.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

A dark creature with a twisted grey face descended to the ground directly from space.

The planet he landed on was covered in forests, with brightly lit villages dotted

throughout. The creature hovered towards the brightest and biggest village and entered

the brightest and biggest hut. Another alien creature lived in this hut, this one a

completely different species, with a long snow white beard, an old wrinkled face, greenish

grey skin and two stubby horns. The creature wore long elegant robes laced with shining

metals and leaned on a wooden stick just enough to stay standing. The hovering dark

creature spoke in a soft voice, and a thousand whispers resonated in every syllable as he

spoke as if he held inside of him the voices of many. He spoke a prophecy. Of a boy with a

tail who would arrive in this very village during a time of turmoil for the people here. The

boy was to be trained and protected, no matter what, even if it costed them their lives.

With that, the creature faded away. The old alien creature relayed this to the other

villagers. This act, they knew, would be the first step in saving the universe from total destruction.


	2. Sonyo and Manori

Sonyo

Life is good. It's just good! I get spend all of my time playing with Manori, my best friend, fighting, eating, exploring, all the fun a 5 year old could possibly have! Since I'm a saiyan fighting is great for my health. It helps me get stronger and enjoy my life more, which is great 'cuz that's my favorite thing to do! Everyday I go to training school to learn how to be an awesome soldier in Frieza, our emperor's army! Frieza sounds really cool too. My teacher says he's even stronger than King Vegeta, the strongest saiyan in the whole wide world, and he tells king Vegeta what to do too! One of my dreams is to fight him one day, but that's not until I become a super saiyan! A saiyan more powerful than king Vegeta! The kids at school say that only a super saiyan can fight Frieza because every other saiyan is too weak. I can become a super saiyan, the only person in my way is Cabus. That meanie is always pulling on my tail and tripping me, and worse, I can't even beat him in a fight! Whenever I try he always beats me up and Manori has to come save me! I'm gonna beat you Cabus and then I'll become a super saiyan!

"No you won't," Cabus spat.

"Yes I will!" I yelled back.

Cabus lunged at me punching me in the face. I kicked at him but he grabbed my foot and flipped me over, then he stepped on my chest. The teacher did nothing due to the fact that fighting was encouraged in this school, so she just sat back and graded my little speech. I fired a small yellow ki blast at Cabus's face, which knocked him off of my chest allowing me to punch him in the face. Cabus fired a bigger ki blast at me sending me crashing through the wall, pouring dust out into the colorful classroom, and dirtying the various old weapons we used as caused the teacher to look up.

"Oh good job Cabus! You get a gold star for that one!" She said.

Cabus smiled and at the same time Manori kicked Cabus in the back of the head. She fired an even bigger ki blast then Cabus's and it collided with him exploding and causing her black long hair to flutter in the explosion.

"Two gold stars for that one!" Yelled the teacher, giddy as ever.

"Oww," whined Cabus.

"W-wow," I stuttered, in awe,

Manori walked over to me, helped me up and rub my head ruffling my spiky hair.

"Sonyo, you need to stop getting into fights you can't win,". She warned.

Manori smiled, and I smiled back. Manori was a pretty cool girl, she was about my age and loved fighting just as much as I did. We were friends ever since we were born and our parents were friends too. We were almost like siblings and she was one of the main reasons my life was so good at this point. We were inseparable. I could never ever imagine life without her.


End file.
